The Unbreakable Friendship
by ConkerCGH
Summary: When the future of Equestria is plunged into chaos an darkness, it will need a hero from another dimension to save the day with the help of the mane six... or what is left of them. First story, go easy on me guys :)
1. Chapter 1: A desperate call of help

Sometimes bad things are meant to happen, they are the only way to grow up and learn from our mistakes.  
But, sometimes, those bad things can leave you in a dark path without knowing what's the right thing to do.  
You can change, and become a totally different person, falling deep down in the sea of darkness.  
But don't worry, everyone can fall into the darkness, but is up to us to decide to get away from there.

Chapter 1: A desperate call of help

In a desolate and almost dead land, they were sound of multiples galloping, it was like hearing a stampede. Far into the distance there was a female dark blue alicorn with a mane partially translucent running away with all of her strength, behind her was a bunch of armored ponies following his trail, leading those ponies was a lavender unicorn armored with a black purple armor and a black purple helmet that cover almost all of his face (except for his ears and his horn).  
The dark blue pony try to get away from them but it was useless, the army of ponies were slowly catching to her until suddenly she trip over a small rock, before she got a chance to react she was surrounding by armored ponies.

The armored ponies make a way for the purple unicorn to come through the circle of ponies that surrounding the dark blue pony.  
-Princess Luna, due to your criminal actions against the ruler of Equestria and by the power conceived by the queen Twilight Sparkle you are sentenced to 100 years in the dungeon jails of the canterlot castle-said an armored pony right next to Twilight.  
-I only do what is right and good for the people of Equestria, Twilight….!YOU ARE NOT EVEN A HALF OF THE PONY THAT CELESTIA WAS!- Luna scream with hatred in his voice  
–Luna, we can forget about the sentence and only give you an exile punishment if you give back the parchment of the dimensions-Twilight said with a calm and soft voice  
–never….-  
-as you wish-  
but before anypony could do anything, Luna started to say weird words in an estrange language. Twilight knew exactly what Luna was doing; she was starting to conjure the spell of the dimension that was writing in the parchment of the dimensions. She quickly order his minions to stop Luna, but Luna spell also give her a magic shield that block every single attack of the armored ponies, Twilight can only watch how Luna ended the spell and shoot from her horn an energy beam right into the sky.  
Everypony was looking to the sky until they saw a blue silhouette falling right were the beam was shot.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH - the blue silhouette scream until it hit the ground with his face.  
The blue silhouette was, in fact, a hedgehog, his name was Sonic and, as you can see, it was clearly not from this world or even this dimension.  
–aaauch…, grrrr, ! What do I most do to just run around peacefully without having to fall to oblivion an hit my head, seriously, one of this day I going to get a tu…..mor…- Sonic was shock to see that he was surrounding by ponies with armors, he find itself to be next to a really exhausted alicorn and in front of a really intimidate unicorn.  
–ooooooh a get the picture, don't worry my lady, this will be over in a flash- Sonic was use to this kinds of situations, he was always the hero in his world so he was use to fight villains and their minions. Quickly he start to run around Luna until he made a blue tornado sucking everypony on sight with the exception of Twilight that was using a magic spell that keep her in the ground.  
–Time for the final blow, here we go- Sonic said before he expanded the tornado and throwing all the ponies that there were capture by the tornado. –now only one more bad guy to go- he then rush at full speed to Twilight but suddenly he felt like he was going nowhere, that's because Twilight was grabbing the hedgehog body with her magic and throwing him right to Luna .  
– Okay, that was a nice trick- Sonic said while he was standing up again.  
–Warrior of other dimension, listen to me, we need to escape, she is too strong for you- Luna said trying to stop Sonic.  
Sonic know that he could beat her, but he also know that the only way to beat her was to turn this place into a warzone putting in danger the exhausted alicorn. He then start to run without moving until a big smoke of dust appear in front of Twilight making her step back from them, he then grab Luna putting her on his back and he start running.  
-any safe places you want to visit my lady?- Sonic ask to Luna.  
–Everfree forest, in not so far from here, we can hide for a while there–  
Luna said about to faint.  
–Alright, next stop, Everfree forest- and with that they disappeared in the distance.

Twilight was in the same place, thinking how this went out of hand.  
-My queeeeen- scream a trio of warriors trying to get Twilight attention. They were Twilight personal warriors; there was a white unicorn with a blue mane, a pink alicorn and a purple dragon, all of them at the same height and wearing very heavy armors.  
–my queen, we saw a huge blue tornado in the distance, are you alright- The purple dragon ask.  
–am fine but that's not what's important right now, Shining armor-  
-yes my queen-  
-go to see who of the stallions of my army can still fight and take them with you to give chase to Luna-  
-Yes my queen- Shining armor said and then went to check the not so injured stallions.  
–Cadance, take the most injured stallion back to canterlot castle and make sure that they are ok-  
-Yes my queen!- Cadance said and went to check the most injured stallions.  
-Queen, are you sure this is necessary, I mean she is the sister of Celestia and..- The purple dragon try to talk to Twilight but he was cut off by her.  
–¿are you questioning my orders Spike?, ¿do you think what I am doing is wrong, or is that you want to betray me like that ex princess did?-  
Twilight said with a bit of anger in his voice.  
–n-no its not like that, its just…well….(sigh) it nothing, please excuse me for thinking bad things about you my queen-  
-that's what I taught, now go and give Luna chase and bring her before me, use brutal force if necessary- That were the last word that Twilight said before disappearing in front of Spike eyes.  
–Twilight…..- the teenage dragon only sigh and started to search for Luna.


	2. Chapter 2: The fall of a kingdom

_**Thanks for the reviews and follows people, I was thinking that no one would read my story, seems I was wrong.  
This chapter will contain a lot of backstory so get ready.  
Also, if my grammar or orthography isn't the greatest, is because English is not my mother language, so keep that in mind and don't be so mean ok **_

* * *

Chapter 2: The fall of a kingdom

Sonic and Luna where hiding in the deeps of the everfree forest after the little showdown with Twilights army, Sonic was trying to help Luna to recover from, what it seems, to be its worst day ever, she looked like she run miles and miles away from their captors and suffer a lot of hits (magical and physical) in her body.

After she finally recovers, she thanked Sonic for everything, Sonic chuckled and he said that it was no problem, after all, the hero act was an everyday duty for him. Sonic stop from a second and he begins to think what happen back there, the strange world that he was in, ponies that talk and use magic, a mysterious unicorn that was chasing a completely beat up horse with wings and horn, they were too much questions in his mind, and he wants some answers.  
-So..Luna, wasn't it, I will like to hear more about this little show between you and that lavender unicorn, cuz i don't believe what happen back there yet- Sonic said looking straight to Luna's eyes,  
his voice sound friendly but his eyes were way waaaaay to serious.  
–I guess I own you an explanation brave warrior- Luna said, before leaving a big sigh and continue to talk.

She told Sonic about how she and her sister Celestia rule this kingdom named Equestria, she also told him about the time that she became Nightmare Moon and how Twilight, the lavender unicorn that Sonic fought, and her friends, the mane six, stop her with the elements of harmony and restored back to her former self. She also told him about the many adventures that Twilight have with her friends, the mane six.  
Sonic was surprise, how such brave and good pony could transform into that intimidate and scary unicorn that he saw minutes ago.  
–You only have tell me good stuff about that girl but I still can't understand how she change, ¿what happen to her?- Sonic cut Luna off with a lot of confusion in his face  
–because I didn't tell you about "that" day yet-  
-¿"that" day?- Sonic said while Luna started to look away from Sonic and set sight into the horizon.

–as you already can tell this world is full with magic-  
-yeah I can see that- Sonic said remembering how Twilight grab him and threw him right against Luna  
–all the unicorns and alicorns use magic as a positive force that allow us to do different things from levitate object to launch powerful beams of energy, however- Luna paused – some of them use the magic as a negative force that give them incredible power, but with a great cost-  
-Let me guess, they get all crazy and bad right?-Sonic said raising an eyebrow  
–Kind of like that- Luna said –the negative energy slowly consume the host making him soulless being with only darkness in their hearts, but one day one of those alicorn use that negative force and transformed it into black magic, that way he could become a powerful alicorn without losing his soul and heart-  
-well that surely sound like trouble, and guessing that you fought that alicorn in order to stop him right?-  
-Yes, me and my sister went to stop that evil alicorn before it became more powerful, he was in a special place of Equestria called "The fall of punishment"-  
-¿the fall of punishment?-  
-it's a cave that have a big hole in the ground, doesn't matter how much you look the hole, you can not see the bottom, it was use to slayed the most dangerous prisoners of Equestria throwing them into the hole, everypony that fall in there were never seen again-  
-That sound like too much cruelty for such a nice world-  
-That's why we stopped to doing it a long time ago- Luna Said –anyway, we rush to there to stop that alicorn but we find out that he wasn't alone…..it was with Twilight- Luna paused –he capture Twilight as a hostage and threatened us that if we didn't leave he was going to throw her in the hole, he had us at his mercy, but suddenly..- Luna paused – the dark magic become to exit his body and became a giant mass of dark energy that throw Twilight and that alicorn into the air, Celestia grab Twilight before she hit anything, but that alicorn didn't have such luck as he fall into the deeps of the hole  
—ouch, talk about bad luck-  
-me and my sister try our best to contain the mass of dark energy but it was useless, all of our attacks just keep bouncing off it, then that thing aim for Celestia and it fire a big ray of lighting at her, I quickly push her away to protect her, she was safe but I receive all the attack and I was push away totally unconscious, I don't know how much time I was out, but as soon as I woke up y ran to where that thing was but I didn't see anything, I only saw Twilight looking down the hole, when I approach to her she look at me with tears in her eyes, she hug me and said that Celestia make that thing fall in the hole, but before she fell he grab one of Celestia's hoofs and drag her into the hole as well- Luna paused trying to hold her tears  
–I-I am sorry to heard that- Sonic said closing his eyes and lowering his head  
–after that day- Luna continued –Twilight took Celestia place and became the new ruler of Equestria as Celestia's last will, I was happy for her, knowing that her would be as strong and noble as Celestia, but-  
-She became a dictator huh-  
-yes, she change a lot, making bad choices without caring about the ponies of Equestria or even the kingdom itself. Years pass and the kingdom begun to transformed into a desolate land with no life in it, I could stand anymore and I grab the old parchment of the dimensions with the plan of summon a warrior of other dimension to fight her and returned peace to Equestria, to do that I had to fight against Twilight and when the parchment was in my hoofs I ran away as fast as I could and the rest its history.-Luna said finishing his story.

-Then is clear what I have to do- Sonic said standing up –I have to beat some senses into Twilight, I know something must be wrong with her, something happen to her and I won't stop until I find what- Sonic said with determination, Luna smile at him, she knew that the fate of Equestria was in good hoo…I mean hands.  
-But still, there is something that worries me- Sonic said with a serious tone  
–what is it- Luna asked  
-well, ask you can probably already tell, my fur is not magicproof, and , as you can remember, my encounter with Twilight wasn't the best, she throw me even when I was going at full speed at her, if she it's that strong, then I may have a disadvantage here- Sonic said, Luna stood still there for a second, knowing that Sonic was right, but then she remember something  
–maybe…he could…enter-Luna whisper  
–huh Luna?, !¿hey wait, where are we going?¡- Sonic said while Luna grab his hand and started running.  
–we are going to get something that may help you- Luna said before dragging Sonic more deep into the everfree forest

* * *

_**That was a long chapter huh?, but it was fun writing it.  
Am sorry if this chapter was only backstory and no action scenes but I promise that the next chapter will be more exciting than this one.  
Please leave a review saying how was the chapter and don't be afraid of saying negative things, because that's the only way that I will get better so just said all that you want ok?.  
That be all for today, until next chapter everyone.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: The tale of the brave knight

**_Finally the next chapter is up everyone, I hope you like it and dont forget to review please :)  
_**

Chapter 3: The tale of the brave knight has begun

Luna and Sonic were running through the Everfree Forest, Sonic impatience's was growing stronger with each step they made, if he knew were Luna was going, he'd be already running blasting through the hole forest at full speed instead of running at such a slow pace (Remember that it was Luna who was dragging Sonic)

-how much is left to get to...whatever the heck are we going- Sonic said trying to hold his anger.  
-Just a few seconds- Luna said lost in her thoughts –I just hope this works- Luna thought.

Sonic was about to say something to Luna about how slowly they were running but those thoughts were cut down quickly when suddenly Luna stop running. Sonic look at her and he was about to ask why do they stop but then he look to the direction that Luna was looking at and he found an old cave with ponies statues in his surroundings. Sonic felt a great mystical energy, similar to the chaos and soul emeralds, but how, where is that energy coming from, and more importantly, what is the source of it.

- There was an old tale that my sister and I love to heard when we were little children- Luna begun to speak –it was about a brave stallion from another dimension that helped the ancients rules of Equestria to save the land from the forces of the evil pony king Baddie McEvilson-  
-¿Baddie McEvilson?, for real, man that sound like the most funny kids tale ever, why did I not read it back when I was a child- Sonic said almost dying from laughter.  
-yeah that's why we loved to heard it- Luna said giggling a little –the tale said that after the brave stallion helped the rules of the ancient Equestria defeat Baddie McEvilson, he ask them to hide his especial gauntlet in Equestria to if one day, Equestria became a land of chaos, and it need it a hero form another dimension as well, his gauntlets would help them to complete his journey- Luna said with nostalgia in her voice.  
-that's cool and all but, what is that had to do with everything- Sonic said, without understanding anything.  
-Well, after hearing that story millions of times, we start to search over Equestria for the place that the ancient's rules hide the special gauntlets of the brave stallion, we search and search but we never find it, until one day we got lost in Everfree forest, we were scared, but then, out of nowhere, a bright light came from the trees of the forest, without thinking, we rush to the source of the light and we found this place- Luna said pointing his hoof to the cave.  
-Wow, and I thought that was the only one to finds tale books that were actually real-Sonic said with a grin on his face.  
-We try to get inside of the cave, but it was seal by a powerful magic spell, so we keep this as a secret until one day we meet someone that finally were able to destroy the magic barrier and enter the cave-Luna said  
-So now that I am here that will not be a problem anymore, step aside my lady and leave it to me- Sonic said rushing at the cave boosting as if there were no tomorrow.  
-Wait, Sonic they might be a possibility…- Luna said trying to stop Sonic but it was useless, Sonic was running at the cave without stopping ready to face the magic barrier and break it, but for his surprise, it did enter the cave without feeling any of the magic barrier that Luna told them, but his surprise was cut off when he realize that he was merely inches away from the wall in the back of the cave, he crush his face in the wall feeling a terrible pain in his head.  
-That since you are from another dimension, the barrier doesn't actually affect you- Luna Said completing her last sentence.  
-! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER!- Sonic said with a lot of anger while he was rubbing his head.  
-Because you didn't let me finish- Luna said with a big smile and giggling at how impatient Sonic was.  
Sonic just let a big sigh while he look for a way to get deeper into the cave until he found a big staircase that went into the deeps of the cave, before going to the staircase Sonic wave his hand to Luna and told her that he was going to see more of the cave, then he grabbed one of the torch that the cave had and stared to head down the stairs.

The more Sonic went down the cave, the darker the cave became, to the point that it was really hard to see anything, if Sonic didn't have that torch, he would fall the staircase multiple times.  
Sonic keep walking down the staircase until he finally reach the bottom, he found himself in an old room filled with portraits of different ponies, writings all over the walls of the cave that didn't make any sense and statues of stallions like the ones outside the cave, but there were one that was different from the rest, it was a golden statue instead of the silver one that Sonic saw early and it had one of his hoofs raised, but what really call Sonic's attention was that the stallion had gauntlets in his hoofs, Sonic knew then, that this was the statue of the brave stallion from the tale that Luna told him.  
Sonic tried to touch the statue but it felt a huge electric discharge trough his hand that made him flinch a little bit, he was in pain but he understood that the statue was protected by some kind of magic spell or something like that.  
Sonic stood there watching the statue for some time thinking how he was going to get those gauntlets from the statue, he was concerted his vision in the hoof that the stallion statue had raised, until he figured out that it was actually pointing to a table in the room, Sonic went to the table to check it and it found a small medallion with the drawing of a sun on top of it.  
-What's this, it looks like an old medallion- Sonic said to himself, he placed the medallion around his neck and for his surprise, it fits him perfectly. –Cool, maybe I should keep it for myself; I always like to have a souvenir from my adventures- Sonic said while still examining the medallion, he then found that in the back of the medallion was a little sentence that was writing in English, Sonic started to read it out loud.

_What I feared has finally come to be _

_The darkness has swallowed a powerful being_

_But when the brave knight understand her pain_

_He will spread the light realizing her from her chains._

After saying the last word, the golden statue became to illuminated, lighting up the whole room, Sonic turn back to see the statute and out of instinct he rush to it and tried once again to reach the statue, but this time I didn't felt any charge of electricity and did actually touch it, but as soon as he did though, the statute began to light up so much that made Sonic close his eyes, when he finally open his eyes again, he found out that the statue didn't have the gauntlets anymore, he then felt the same mystical energy that he felt outside the cave. He looked his hand and he saw that he was now wearing the gauntlets that the statue had (the only thing that change in the gauntlets was that now they had fingers to fit Sonic's hands).  
-Sweet, I can't wait to see the look of Luna when she see this beauties- Sonic said ready to exit the cave  
-yaaaaaaaaaaawn, that sure was a long nap- a slightly distorted female voice said  
-¿huh?,¿Who is there?- Sonic said adopting a fighting stance  
-oh my, I am Sorry if I scared you, my mistake- said the voice calmly  
-its ok, just tell me where are you- Sonic said still in his fighting stance  
-Don't worry my friend, I will not hurt you, so you can relax, after all, I am just a medallion- the voice said  
Sonic was shocked but he realize that the voice was actually coming from the medallion that Sonic had  
- !WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A…!- Sonic exclaimed

Outside of the cave was Luna waiting for Sonic to come, she look around the place sever times now and it couldn't help but to feel a little nostalgic, but at the same time she felt a huge sadness because of all that Equestria is passing through, Luna was lost in her thoughts.  
-!Yo, Luna!- Sonic yell to gain Luna's attention  
-oh, Sonic, you are finally back- Luna said with a fake smile in her face.  
-yeah and you won't believe what I found, take a good look of these- Sonic said showing her is new gauntlets  
-S-Sonic…those are…-Luna said completely in shock  
-eeyuup, the especial gauntlets of the brave stallion- Sonic said with pride  
-I never thought that you would be show off Sonic- the female voice said  
-!who is there, SHOW YOURSELF!- Luna said glowing his horn ready to attack anything that moves  
-Luna wait, relax girl, it was just the medallion, see?- Sonic said trying to show her his medallion  
-that's right, it was me all along, I hope I didn't scare you- Said the female voice  
-wow, I didn't expect this to be in that place- Said Luna really surprise, I mean, ¿how could you react if a talking medallion were right in front of your face?  
-and that's not all my lady, check this out- Sonic said with excitement as he concentrated all of his strength into his hands, suddenly, one of his hands started to glowing with a blue aura and the other one became a blue lighting saber of magic  
-h-h-how d-did you…t-that is- Luna said trying to speak properly with her jaw drop  
-pretty cool huh, now this hedgehog can use magic as well, Twilight will not know what hit her- Sonic said with a big grin on his face. Luna was in shock, did those gauntlets were THAT POWERFUL?  
-Still, you can't abuse this power Sonic-the female voice said  
-yeah I know- Sonic said as he turn off his new powers  
-why not, I mean it is a great way to beat Twilight- Luna said  
-well, the power of the gauntlets gives the user a way to use magic like the horn of a unicorn or an alicorn, however, it drains the life energy from the user more faster than you can say friendship- the female voice said  
-just look at it as my ace up my sleeve- Sonic said  
-you sure know a lot about the gauntlets medallion, what is your name anyway- Luna asked  
-oh yeah, I never asked about your name before- Sonic add to the question  
-w-well, the thing is…I don't really remember it hehehe- the female voice said nervously  
-really…-Luna said raising an eyebrow  
-h-hey, if you slept as many years as I do, you will forget your name too- the female voice said  
-alright girls enough fighting- Sonic said stopping them –now it's time to take action  
-you are right, so let's go and confront Twilight right away- The female voice said. Sonic and Luna just stood there watching the medallion raising their eyebrows  
-oooh yeaaaah, let's just knock the door of her castle and say, hi miss Twilight, we came here to destroy you and your minions but we have sugar for you, can we come in…yeah, that plan seems to not going to end well huh?-Sonic said ironically  
-you are right, sorry- the female voice apologize  
-but maybe with the help of the mane six, you will be able to do it- Luna said  
-the mane six, oh Twilights friends- Sonic said  
-but sadly I have not connections with the girls from a long time- Luna said with a sad face  
-maybe I can help you guys out, since I am not just a talking medallion- the female voice said as the medallion begin to glow.-I feel that one of the mane six is near, she is in Sweet Apple Acres, I feel a strong connection between her and the element of honesty-  
-How can you...do that- Luna asked the medallion  
-I don't know, I…didn't ask my creator to tell me all the power that he give me- the female voice reply  
-(sigh)anyway, you seem to have sense Applejack- Luna said trying to keep her cool  
-¿applejack?,¿ who is in charge of give you names?-Sonic said laughing but it didn't last long because he notice that Luna was given him a "I am going to destroy you" look.  
-A-anyway, it seems that we need to find that Applejack so let's go- Sonic said trying to change the subject  
-aren't you forgetting something Sonic- Luna said  
-¿huh? I don't think so, why- Sonic asked confusedly  
-right about now there are probably millions of stallions from the Twilight army looking for you all over Equestria, which means that once you step outside this forest, you will be surrounded by stallions ready to attack you- Luna said, stated the obvious  
-well that doesn't scare me, but a don't want to make so much noise- Sonic reply  
-you guys would be lost without me huh?- the female voice said –Sonic can you concentrate your strength into one of your hand and touch me-  
-sure but, what is that going to do?- Sonic asked curiously  
-just trust me- the female voice reply  
-alright, you are the boss- Sonic said while charging his hand with magic and touching his medallion making him release a huge bright light. Sonic, at this point, was use to everything became brighter, so he just closed his eyes waiting that the light turns off. After a while, he opened his eyes again only to find a confuse Luna staring at him  
-what's up with that face Luna- Sonic said confuse as well  
-you may want to look at yourself Sonic- Luna said pointing a small lake right next to the cave

Sonic went to the lake to see what was wrong with him but he felt different with each step that he made, when he reach the lake, he look into the water to see his reflection and what he saw made him drop his jaw to his feet, or I should say hoofs.  
In the reflection was a blue pony with green eyes and spikey blue mane, a medallion around his neck, red shoes in his back hoofs and gauntlets in his front hoofs.  
-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT THEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEECK- Sonic scream as laud as he could.-HOW, WHY, WERE ARE MY HAND, WHY I AM WALKING IN FOUR HOOFS, WERE IS MY NOSE, WHAT IS THIS THING ON MY BUTT, WHYINTHEWORLDAMIAPONY!- Sonic scream running from left to right. Luna just stare him until she figure out what was happening, she giggle for a second and used her magic to throw a little bit of water to Sonic's face.  
-Ok…ok…there must be…an explanation…to all of this- Sonic said trying to catching his breath  
-Sonic, ¿can you please touch back your medallion?- Luna asked. Sonic, like a zombie, touched his medallion and the bright light came again, when the light fade away, Sonic looked at himself and found that everything was back to normal, he was a hedgehog again.  
-yeeeeeeeeeeees, thanks god for hearing my prayers- Sonic said falling to his knees and looking into the sky.  
-That was pretty good , don't you think Luna- the female voice asked  
-yeah you are right, even if it was just a simple disguise spell, it was pretty realistic- Luna answered –and its very practical to invoke and dispel as well-  
-¡WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT IT WAS JUST A DISGUISE SPELL MEDALLION!- Sonic scream to the medallion  
-I am sorry Sonic, but when you are in pony form I can't talk to you- the female voice apologize  
-ok, ok, the good thing is that now we have a way to get into the village without dragging to much attention, now we can get down to business, ¿right Luna?- Sonic asked  
-yes, now we can do something to this world, even knowing that the land its dead. How I wish to erase everything and start all over again- Luna said with a sad face  
-hey, don't worry my lady, now I am here and a promise you that everything will be back to normal in no time, you had my word- Sonic said trying to cheer up Luna  
-thanks Sonic, I know that with your help we can make a new and better Equestria together- Luna said with a fake smile  
-that's me, always her to please- Sonic said giving her a reverence –now what are we waiting for, let's go- Sonic said ready to run  
-I am sorry Sonic but a can't go with you, I will be recognize in the village, so I will stay in the shadow for a while- Luna said  
-oh, so I guess this is a goodbye for now- Sonic said  
-yes, I wish you luck in your journey, goodbye for now, Sonic- Luna said before she ran into the forest.  
-So, I guess it is you and me now Medalia, let's get going- Sonic said  
-Medalia?- the female voice asked  
-yeah, I got to call you something, ¿so what do you think?- Sonic said with a smile  
-Medalia…it is an honor to be called by a beautiful name- Medalia said  
-I know you like it, now let's find this pony called Applejack, ¡here we go!- Sonic said as he and Medalia ran through the forest to find the pony that represent the element of honesty, Applejack.


	4. Chapter 4: Honesty before all

**__****_Hello  
everyone, finally the next chapter is complete, I am sorry if this take too  
long to be made, is not like I didn't any inspiration, it just that is hard for  
me to get out of my head all of my thoughts and transform them into words. And  
of course, I have a little bit of trouble with certain pony with a cowboy hat  
and her freaking accent, And the best part is that in the next chapter almost  
all the character will talk like her…yay….._**

_**Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter**_

_**Epic rainbow 14: I don't know, perhaps the end will surprise you**_

* * *

_Lies aren't always bad, they help to not hurt anyone's feelings,  
but they can't last long until someone finds the truth.  
Lies, in the long run, hurts the people, make them live in an illusion.  
Sometimes you most say the truth, no matter how harsh or cruel can it be  
and when the truth is not enough, you should show the cause of the falsehood  
so that way you can help the people around you instead of hurting them.  
Remember, Truth never damages a cause that is just  
_  
Chapter 4: Honesty before all

Sonic was running through the forest, jumping and doing stunts everywhere, while Medalia was asking him to not make so much noise, because after all, they were trying to hide themselves from Twilight's army.  
Medalia was trying to be as polite as possible, but she soon broke composure by Sonic constant jumping around  
- ¡could you please stop being so noisy!, ¡you are going to get us capture!- Medalia shout to Sonic  
-I am sorry Medalia, but once I am running I can't stop, just hang on tight and we will be in Apple Acres before you know it- Sonic reply.  
Medalia was about to reply to Sonic when she felt that he stopped his running and went to hide in a close tree near by them. They were almost out of the everfree forest.  
Sonic looked hiding behind the tree, and he found a small village not too far from where he was, they were a lot of ponies walking around and talking with each other, but what got Sonics attention was the hundreds of armored stallions searching and questioning ponies in that village  
-Look at that, the welcome party committee has arrive, the only thing that is missing is big balloon of me floating around- Sonic joked  
-Don't get too cocky Sonic- Medalia said  
-I know girl, I just can't help myself- Sonic said with a grin on his face –and I think this is the perfect time to become a pony and don't make my fans too excited for seeing me - Sonic said  
-¿at least you know how to be a pony?- Medalia reply  
-well, I just need to say your words like anypony or somepony (or add the word pony to anything for that matter), ¿so any more tips?-Sonic asked  
-well…just think as a pony and don't do anything suspicious- Medalia answered  
-think like a pony, what is that even mean- Sonic thought to himself- alright here goes, talk to you later Medalia- Sonic said  
-take care of yourself Sonic- Medalia reply  
Sonic turned into a pony in a blink of an eye and exited the forest to go to the village, it was hard for him to adjust to his new form, but after a few step it was able to walk properly without  
tripping.

Once Sonic arrive to the village, all the armored stallion were looking at him with cold eyes, the main reason for that was that he came walking from the everfree forest which was not a place that a lot of ponies frequented, so of curse Sonic would get some attention.  
Sonic tried to not make eye contact with anypony, he felt that in anytime there is going to be an stampede of stallions behind him  
-keep calm and walk, keep calm and walk, keep calm an walk- Sonic keep repeating to himself.  
As the more he walk into the village, the more the stallion lose interest in him, Sonic felt like there were no more stallion that looked him and decide to relax a bit and start to look around the village.  
Sonic found out that this village was called Ponyville and it was Twilight home before it became the queen of Equestria, that pick Sonic's attention as he search for Twilight's home.  
He started to ask everypony about the location of Twilight's home rising a lot of eyebrows along the way, they were times when somepony would ask him about why he need that information, which Sonic only excuse was that he was doing a biography of our beloved queen, not a lot of ponies bought that but they decide that it was not worth to worry about that, because what harm was in give a blue pony some information about Twilight's home. After Sonic gathered enough information about where was Twilight's home he was able to located the house and what he found was surprising, to say the least. He found a big old tree house with bunch of spider webs,  
all the windows were broken and the wood of the tree was in a really bad state. Sonic knew that, if this was Twilight's home, he will be able to get some information about Twilight sudden change, he enter the tree after looking his surroundings to see if nopony was watching him.

Sonic looked inside the tree only to find a bunch of book ordered in multiples shelves, it was like a giant library, it would take hundreds of years to read all of the book that were there.  
-wow, look at this place, Tails would love to be in here, tough he would filled this place with all of his nerdy stuff- Sonic said to himself, he stared to miss his little bro, even though he had some "solo" adventures, he still miss the company of his foxy friend.  
-wow Sonic, getting sentimental all of the sudden- Sonic said while closing his eyes –alright, the clues that I need here are not going to be found by themselves, let's keep moving-  
Sonic stared to search for any clues that this old tree house would have, sadly it didn't find anything worth using, when he felt tired, he rest a little bit in Twilight's bed, he was having a last look into Twilight's room before he left until something caught his attention, it was a book in one of the shelves, the front of the book was titled "From a Colt to a Stallion: The Manual of Carreño"  
-I might need that if I want to know more about how to be a better pony- Sonic thought.  
Sonic jumped of the bed tried to think of a way to get to the book that was pretty high up, if Sonic was in his normal form it would be no problem, but that wasn't the case. He decided to climb up the shelves to reach the book, he was about to get it when the shelves stared to rumble, Sonic tried to keep the shelves in its place but he couldn't do that because of his new hoofs. Sonic fell to the floor with the shelves and a ton of books, He was buried in books.  
-for the love of…!STUPID HOOFS!- Sonic shout

Meanwhile, close to Hoofington, There was the purple armored dragon Spike, he was searching for The blue Hedgehog and Princes Luna with the help of Shining armor when suddenly he stop his walk and stood in place for a second  
-¿huh?, Spike, what's wrong- Shining armor asked the purple dragon  
-I…had a big Goosebumps, it felt like the work of half of my life was torn apart completely- Spike said nervously  
-I think it just your imagination Spike, how could that happen- Shining armor replay more calmly  
-yeah, I guess you're right, hehehe- Spike said laughing a little bit –er…¿Shining armor?- Spike said  
-yes Spike?- Shining armor reply  
-are you sure, that we are doing the right thing- Shining armor stood in place without saying anything –because look around you, this isn't the Equestria we knew, its completely death and now we are chasing Luna the freaking Princess, I mean, don't you feel odd doing all of this- Spike said almost shouting  
-Spike, I feel the same as you, but, even if I feel that all of this is just wrong, I can't back out and disappear, I will never let my little sister alone, she is too important to me, and I think that you and Cadance feel the same- Shining armor said before he stared walking without looking to Spike.  
Spike sighed and continued his search for Princess Luna with Shining armor

Back at Twilight's home, Sonic was still trying to get out of the mountain of books that were on top of him, he didn't care for the book of Carreño anymore, he just wanted to escape from the books and never…ever…touch a book again.  
Sonic managed to get away from the books knowing that Medalia was probably laughing and laughing, for once he was actually happy to be in pony form, that way he couldn't hear her laugh. He was about to get up when something felt from one of the shelves into Sonic's head making him fall again to the ground.  
-¡OH C´MON!, I almost drown in a sea of books and now a STUPID...picture…felt- Sonic's anger fade away when he looked the picture better, it was a picture of six ponies, there was a blue one with a rainbow mane, an orange one with a cowboy hat ,a pink one with pink mane, a yellow one with pink mane, a white one with purple mane and finally a lavender pony…with a purple mane…Sonic couldn't mistake that pony, she was Twilight, and the rest of the ponies were they friends, the mane six. He decide to keep the picture with him, so that way he could know how the mane six looked, and walk off the tree house.

(_**Before any of you ask where he kept the picture, ask yourself this first: where do you think Sonic kept all of his golden rings huh, if you can answer that, then you have the answer of the first question)**_

Sonic wasted too much time in Twilight's home instead of searching for the pony called Applejack, so he quickly stared to search for Sweet Apple Acres that wasn't too far from where he was.  
According to what Medalia had told him, Apple Acres was a very lively Farm with lots of Apple trees and harvests, Sonic thought that it was a nice and beautiful place to chill out, except that it wasn't like that at all. What Sonic saw was just an old farm (that it was about to fall a part to) with all of his closes harvest nearly death, they had like three or four good looking trees with little apples on its branches. In front of the farm was a little stand that was selling apples (you could only tell that because of the sign of "selling the best apples in ponyville"), in that stand there was an orange pony with worn and broken cowboy hat that was sleeping. Sonic recognized the pony like the one that was in that old picture that he toke form Twilight's home.  
-Is this supposed to be Applejack – Sonic thought to himself, as he slowly walked towards the sleeping pony.  
-Ahem… excuse me, err helloooo- Sonic said trying to wake up the sleep pony.  
The orange pony slowly began to wake, her vision was blurry but she saw what it look like a colt in front of her, she quickly stood up making the colt jump backwards a little  
-Hi and welcome to Sweet Apple Acres, home of the best apple in Equestria- the orange pony said cheerfully  
-!HOLY..! Dude I think I almost got a heart attack, next time can you please not wake so suddenly- Sonic said while grabbing his chest  
-ups, sorry partner, I didn't think that you would be so easy to scare- the orange pony said with a grin on her face  
-!What!, I wasn't scared, I was just…surprise, that's all- Sonic said blushing a little -a-anyway, ¿are you Applejack?- Sonic asked trying to change the subject.  
-Eeyup, that's my name, Applejack, The loyalest of friends and the most dependable of ponies- Applejack said with a smile in her face and pride in her voice  
- and the representative of the element of honesty- Sonic said continuing his question. Applejack's smile disappeared and she stared to act very nervously  
- Uh, well, ah...n-no, I mean, maybe, uh…t-there are a lot of ponies named Applejack so….- Applejack said lying to Sonic, or at least she tried to  
-huh, so you have nothing to do with the element of honesty- Sonic said rising an eyebrow, knowing perfectly that Applejack was lying  
-y-yeah, s-so you want some apples, they are the best in all of Equestria- Applejack said to change the subject  
-yeah why not, just let me search for…wait a sec…¡o dang!- Sonic exclaimed  
-what's wrong- Applejack said concerned  
-shoot, I don't have any kind of money, heck I don't even know what kind of money they use in this world- Sonic thought –err,I guess I don't have any cash for the moment- Sonic said apologizing  
-it that really what it is, or is that you don't want to buy me some apples- Applejack said rising an eyebrow  
-n-no that not it, it because I am a…well…a-a traveler, and I guess I use all of my money without even realizing- Sonic said inventing an excuse  
-oh, am sorry for misjudging you, it just that…(sigh)- Applejack said with a sad face  
-huh, what's wrong Jackie- Sonic said confused  
-it just…well as you can see, mah farm isn't doing that great- Applejack Said pointing her farm –all of our harvest are nearly extinct and to make matters worse, nopony wants to buy us anything because they think all that we sell is bad or infected- Applejack said trying to hold his anger  
-how many time has passed since your last customer- Sonic asked  
-I dunno, a year maybe- Applejack answered  
-¡a year!, dang, that's a lot of time- Sonic said shocked  
-I don't know how much longer we can be like this- Applejack said with a concern look in her face  
-Jackie…if there is anything that I could do to help you just tell me- Sonic said really sad because of Applejack situation  
-Don't worry partner, am sure that this bad luck will end soon, just you wait and this place will be back to his old glory- Applejack said with a big smile in her face, Sonic was surprise of the strength of this pony, even if everything looked bad, she will still smiling and trying her hardest to overcome this hardship. Sonic was about to tell Applejack about the element of honesty when his stomach began to roar  
- looks like someone is really angry down there- Applejack said looking at Sonic stomach  
-yeah, hehehe, I guess it is because I didn't eat anything this morning, but don't worry I am use to this- Sonic said blushing  
-¿are you sure you are not hungry?- Applejack asked  
-of curse- Sonic said but his stomach only cried harder, he was obviously starving, he was about to say goodbye to Applejack to search for something to eat when he felt something grabbing his hoof  
-take this Sugarcube, I don't want nice colt to starve – Applejack said putting a apple in Sonic's hoofs  
-Jackie, I can't accept this, I would fell guilty because of your- Sonic said but it was cut off by Applejack  
-my situation, don't worry partner, this one is on the house- Applejack reply with a smile  
-Applejack…thank you- Sonic said, he was about to bite the apple that Applejack gave when he was interrupted by a loud sound in the distance  
-What's that noise- Sonic asked adopting his fighting stance. Applejack was looking at the horizon to know what was causing the noise  
-¡oh no, its and stampede!- Applejack exclaimed  
-¡we need to do something before that stampede of!...rabbits…came here, are you serious- Sonic said with a "this can't be serious" look  
-you don't understand, it doesn't matter if they are rabbit or not, if they come more closer they would shake the ground so hard that- Applejack pointed the farm –¡the hole farm will fall apart!  
-oh no, we need to do something and fast, c'mon Jackie- Sonic said running off to the stampede  
-hey wait- Applejack shout  
-what is it- Sonic asked  
-I didn't ask for you name yet- Applejack asked  
-The name´s Sonic, Sonic the pony- Sonic said with a big grin on his face


End file.
